Time Traveling Screws Everything Up, Part One
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had a fight. When she woke up, she wasn't in 1997 anymore. And she saw someone very familiar. Messy black hair and blue eyes ... Please R&R. Full summary inside. Slow Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Time Traveling Screws Everything Up, Part One  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner  
**Summary:** Dark!Hermione! Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter and eighteen-year-old Hermione Granger had a fight. The next morning, Hermione found herself transported to the past and she had no idea how she got there. Harry blames himself that she left or suddenly disappeared without a note or anything. Where is Hermione?!?!  
**Rating:** Mature to adult (M15 to NC-17)  
**Warnings:** Language, slightly dark, characters' deaths, possibly bashings here and three, _lemons_,_ limes_, _rape_, M/F, M/F/M, **WIP**,** AU**  
**Pairings:** … Hnnn … I'll tell you/post it up on Chapter three, four, or five, or something. :D  
**Authoress' Note:** This is my fifth fanfiction stories, my third Harry Potter story, and my first 'Going/Traveling to the past' story. If the story sounds … off, I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! In need of _two_ Betas! Check my profile on Betas! **PLEASE!!** And – **PAIRINGS**_** MAY**_** CHANGE!!!!**  
Those of you who are new and never read any of my stories before, I would like to say;_Welcome_ and if you like, please read my profile. Skim over them or whatever. My stories are all odd, but in a good and interesting way, I think. My favorite character is Hermione Granger, so she's always the _main_ character when I write a Harry Potter story. I write _mature_ stories, _high_ Teen to Mature. Most of my stories _will_ have bashings here and there, that _does_ include _Ginevra Virginia Weasley_. Yes, I know Ginny's middle name _is not_ Virginia, but Molly, but I am changing it. So if you like/love/adore her, you better read all the warnings. I will, _probably_ tell you if there's any bashings or not, so you can skip them. Those of you who hate Ginny with a passion, like me, please read '_It's All About Hermione_'. That story has Ginny bashings, all of my readers love them and are asking for more. I suck at grammar and past/future tenses, so I'm sorry and that is why I need **BETAS** Check profile for more info about Betas. :)  
For this story, I started out on doing it at school. I write it on WordPad, because I'm so used to it, but I check the spelling and whatnot on Corel WordPerfect 12. So, I think that spelling shouldn't be a real-slash-big issue here. :)  
**Posted On:** Tuesday, February 26, 2008

**I FORGOT TO MENTION; THIS STORY WON'T CONTINUED UNTIL MY OTHER TWO STORIES ARE COMPLETED. BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A BETA FOR THIS STORY, TELL ME **_**NOW**_** SO YOU CAN EDIT THIS CHAPTER!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Argument, Fight & The Past**

**Disclaimer:** If I say I own Harry Potter and the Potterverse, would you believe me? If no, you're smart. if yes, damn, you're _delusional_!

"Merlin, Hermione!" said Harry, sitting on the scarlet couch in Gryffindor Common Room with his two best friends since he was eleven, Ronald (Ron) Weasley and Hermione Granger. "_Shut up._"

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both seventeen and both are the Queen of Gossips, sat not far from the Golden Trio. Both are looking for a good gossip and the Golden Trio is perfect! Both leaned in eagerly.

"But Harry!" said Hermione, seriously. "You need to train! I know many spells that you could use against Voldemort!"

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and let out a small and short scream. Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned to the Gossip Duo, but soon dismissed them. The Duo are probably screaming about magazines, boys, or something. But they're wrong and the girls listened on eagerly, not noticing that they were joined by the boys, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. All three are seventeen and are in their last year at Hogwarts.

"Ohh, who cares?!" asked Ron.

Hermione threw him a dirty look. "Voldemort does!" snapped Hermione. "He's forty years older than us! Harry should learn more spells to protect himself better."

"So what?!" snapped Harry, quite loudly. A few students, who were clearly younger than him and the others, fled the room. "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Harry," soothed Hermione. "I know that you're alive, but it would be much better if you learn more spells. Voldemort might turn hard on you."

"Hermione, just stop it," snapped Harry, irritated. "How do you know that he'll attack me, again, this year? You don't know what you're talking about. So, just shut up." He sighed and sagged in the couch and closed his eyes.

Hermione masked her hurt quickly – being friends and are surrounded by males, she's pretty good at it – and she huffed. "He attack you every year since First Year to Sixth Year," stated Hermione. "Why would this year be any different? Besides, this is our last year of Hogwarts. He'll might even seriously _kill_ you this time. No small games."

Hermione had Lavender and Parvati bouncing in their seat, impatiently.

_What is she talking about?_ thought Parvati.

_Come on, come on!_ thought Lavender, impatiently. _Tell us already!_

Harry stiffened. "Well then, I'll have to try harder, won't I?" asked Harry, his voice turning colder and colder as each word passed through his lips.

"Yes, and begin training," said Hermione. "For the three of us. We need real and damaging spells." She thought out-loud.

Harry ginned. "The _three_ of us?" repeated Harry, nastily. "You're not going. I don't need you. Who do you think you are? My Mother?" He sneered.

Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Neville gasped at him. They can't believe he just said that.

"B-but H-H-Harry – " started Hermione.

"Oh, give it up, _Granger_," said Harry, cruelly. "You don't know anything or everything. You are pathetic! You are a bookworm. You are a prude. You are an annoying Know-It-All!"

Hermione's lips trembled, but she wasn't crying. The other Seventh Year students were shocked at Harry's bluntness and coldness. Lavender and Parvati slowly begin to glare at The-Boy-Who-Lived – it's a Gryffindor thing. Gryffindor girls stick together, even if they don't like each other. The female Gryffindors got each other's backs, in and out of Gryffindor's Territories.

When Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were a younger, they didn't get along, but they _very_ slowly did. They decided to, at least, _try_ to get along since they will have years and years spent in each other's presence. They're friends now, not like the friendship between Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but friends. Nothing really changed; Lavender and Parvati are still boy-crazies, Gossip Queens, and material girls, but they tuned it down to a minimum, and Hermione is still a bookworm and a Know-It-All, but less … intense. She leaned to chill, relax, and take a break once-in-a-while.

"Oh, and you're a_ Mudblood!_" said Harry cruelly and in disgust.

Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Neville's jaws dropped in surprise and shocked. Harry just called one of his best friend, Hermione, a _Mudblood!_ The world's going to end! Lavender and Parvati glared at him even more.

_Is he on an __**extreme**__ PMS or something?_ thought Lavender and Parvati, seriously.

Ron froze in fear and he quickly shooed the younger years away. Things are about to get ugly. He felt sorry for Harry, Hermione is '_scary_' when angry. _Brilliant_, but '_scary_'. He moved away from him and went to his classmates instead.

Hermione didn't do or say anything, well, she's trying not to, but it's very hard. She changed a lot in the past few years. During the summer of last year and this year,, she had a make-over, thanks to her cousins, Samantha and Sandra. She is no longer the bushy-hair Know-It-All, she's now a sexy Know-It-All. Her hair now reaches to her hips and are slightly curly. She has a body that everybody wants, but no one got to see it because of her Hogwarts Uniform.

"What's the matter, _Granger?_" mocked Harry. "Cat got your tongue?"

Over the years, Hermione had been practicing some Dark/Dangerous Spells and Dark/Dangerous Potions, ok, _a lot_ of Dark/Dangerous Spells and Dark/Dangerous Potions. Her power/magic and spells are to be reckon with. She took it upon herself to learn them because of three main and very important reasons. She's a Muggleborn, she's one of Harry Potter's best friend, and she's the smartest witch in _centuries_. She may not look and act like it, but she's very powerful. Obviously more so than Harry, who's body acting like a regular teenager and not a hero that he was born to be.

Over the yeas, she had been cast to the side, well, not anymore! If Harry wants to play, then lets play!

Hermione smirked at Harry. Ron shrank into his chair and closed his eyes tightly. The other five Seventh Years recoiled back; Hermione, sweet Hermione, just _smirked!_ Uh oh?

"Yes, I'm a bookworm," agreed Hermione, nodding. "But what about you? You are no hero." She shakes her head. "Instead of training, you want to act like a child. How many people do you want to die before you get off of your lazy arse and do something?" She laughed hollowly. "A dozen? A hundred? A thousand? A Million? Or a billion? When are you going to grow up and be a real man? It is no wonder why the Ministry and the Daily Prophet always bash you. You're pathetic. You're also very stupid and oblivious." She looked at him and grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Hey, if you want to be hated, fine. While you're at it, go kill yourself. Or Voldemort – " Six Gryffindors flinched. " – can kill you. It'll probably be more painful and bloody, but oh well. You'll die at last." She shrugged like it's a casual thing. "What's the matter, _Potter_?" She mocked and she pat his surname like it was poison. "Snake got your tongue?"

All seven gasped and stared at her in shock and surprise. Who knew Hermione Granger can swear and be cruel/mean? You learn something new everyday.

Lavender, Parvati, and Neville silently cheered for her. Seamus, Dean, and Ron didn't know who to cheer for. Harry or Hermione? Ron was amaze, he didn't know she can talk and act like that. It looks like Harry thought of the same thing.

"Well?" drawled Hermione, lazily.

_She sounded freakishly like Malfoy,_ thought Ron, disgustingly. _Bad thoughts._ He made a face. _Never thinking of that ever again!_

Harry fumed silently. He withdraw his wand and pointed at Hermione. "_Expelliarmus!_" said Harry, violently.

"_Progeto,_" said Hermione, simply. A barrier sprung into action and the spell bounced off. "That's it? Pathetic."

Harry's vein popped somewhere. "_Stupefy!_" said Harry. "_Reducto!_"

Again, the two spells bounced off of Hermione's barrier. She looked at him boringly and then let out a small yawn.

"How are you alive to this very day?" asked Hermione, incredulously. "You suck _and_ your spells are weak. How you escape Voldemort – " The six Gryffindors flinched and Harry fumed. " – is beyond me." She shook her head, sadly. "My turn." She grinned. "_Expelliarmus!__ Reducto!_"

Harry's wand flew away and across the room. He was blast away and hit the wall, hard. Hermione tutted and walked up the stars to the Girls' Dormitory.

"Some hero you turned out to be," said Hermione and then, she disappeared out of their sight.

Harry coughed and glared at Hermione's disappearing shadow. "Bitch," coughed Harry.

Ron quickly helped him up. "You okay, mate?" asked the lanky red-head.

"No, I'm not okay!" snapped Harry.

Ron backed away and Harry got up, picked up his wand, and went upstairs to the Boys' Dormitory. Lavender and Parvati went to the Girls' Dormitory to see it Hermione need someone to talk to. Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville didn't know what to do. Should they stay where they are or should they go upstairs?

"Hermione?" asked the two girls, opening the door to the Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory. "Are you ok?"

They looked at Hermione's bed, which has the scarlet curtains closed around it. The two sighed, knowing that Hermione can't hear them. Hermione had charmed the curtains to be silent. Any noise from outside of the curtains can't be heard, unless if someone is in danger or something. The same with their curtains. She charmed the curtains for them too. They went to their own beds and draw the curtains around their bed and space.

A good five minutes later, the door opened and she went in, all red in the face. The younger girl, by a year, stomped to Hermione's spot and wrenched the curtains apart. There was Hermione, her face on the pillow and her back to her. She was still in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Hermione Granger!" snapped the younger red-faced witch.

"What?!" asked Hermione, sitting up on her bed. "What do you want, Ginvera?!"

Sixteen-year-old Ginerva Virginia Weasley was red in the face and was glaring down at Hermione, who just raised an eyebrow up at her. Ginerva, also known as Ginny, was angry. As soon as she was in the Common Room, she felt a lot of tension in the room and demanded her bother, Ron, of what had happened. Ron and the boys told her the whole story and by the end of it, she as red in the face … by anger.

_That buck-tooth bookworm had no right,_ thought Ginny, angrily, walking up to the Girls' Staircase. _She had no right to say all those things to my Harry._ She fumed slightly.

"Well?" asked Hermione, impatiently. "What do you want?" She repeated.

Ginny looked at the older witch, stonily. "Harry," said Ginny, simply.

"Oh, him," said Hermione, boringly and flatly. "What about him?" She asked as she put her books away, alphabetically.

"_What_ were you _thinking_?!" yelled Ginny, upset. "What were you thinking? Embarrassing _and_ yelling him like that?!" She demanded.

Hermione sighed. "Did he send you?" asked Hermione. "If he did, don't bother. I'm not apologizing."

"He didn't," said Ginny. "_I_ want _you_ to know that you have no right to talk to him like you did. Who do you thi – "

Hermione zoned out a bit here. _Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah,_ thought Hermione, boringly._Does she think that I'm stupid? I already know that she pretend to be my friend so she can get closer to Harry. She was never my friend, she was just using me._

When Hermione think it was enough, she interrupted Ginny's ranting by laughing. It wasn't a warm and loving laughter however, it was a cold, unfeeling, and hollow laugher. "You're trying to suck up to him," said Hermione, amused. "Ginny. Give it up. He doesn't like you in that way. He dumped you two years ago. Stop making a fool of yourself." She almost laughed at Ginny's expression. "Don't bother, Ginny. You were never my friend. You were just using me to get closed to your bank and fame. Well, Ginerva, you seem to forget; I'm the smartest witch in centuries. The last time I saw you, I know that you're the kind of person that uses people, Ginerva. Oh, and in case you don't know. The Potter men marries _**SMART**_ women. And lets face it; _you're_ not smart." She smirked at the pissed off female Weasley. "Let me tell you, Potter men, when they're in Hogwarts, they're immature and pranksters – the whole lot of them. They dated dumb-slash-stupid girls, smart girls, sweet girls, weird girls, rude girls, and more, but _they only marry __**SMART**_ girls. And again; _you_ so don't fit that category!" She smiled at Ginny unpleasantly. "Now, goodnight." The curtains closed itself.

Ginny glared at the closed curtains in front of her. "_Bitch_," huffed Ginny, angrily, stomping out of the room and then slamming the door shut, hard.

**— In the Past —**

A handsome Head Boy walked in the corridor, boringly. The Headmaster called for him, so he was walking to the Headmaster's Office, slowly. The Head Boy has slightly messy black hair and blue eyes.

_Honestly,_ thought the handsome young man. _What does __**he**__ want this time?_

He scowled in his mind, but outside, he kept his well-practiced neutral-look. Whatever it is, it better be worth it, concluded the Head Boy.

The damn Headmaster just had to make _her_ Head Girl. A Gryffindor. A filthy _Mudblood_. Out of the _Pure-Blood_ girls in Hogwarts, he chose _a Mudblood_. One of the _uglist_ Mudblood girls that has no decency – around him – to boot! At first, he thought it was a joke, a nasty joke, but it wasn't. He had to _share_ the Common Room and the bathroom with _a Mudblood_. How disgraceful!

He walked a bit faster and then it happened._Something_ fell on him, causing him to fall flat on his arse. It wasn't heavy or something. It just caught him by … surprise. He quickly sat up and looked at his lap. Correction; it wasn't 'something', it was a _someone_, a young female to be exact.

Two things were _very_ wrong with his … picture. One, the girl appeared from out of thin air, oh, and _on_ him. Two, she's _bleeding_ somewhere and she's bleeding a lot. There's a puddle around them now.

A portrait came to life and left the frame. The Head Boy withdraw his wand and fired some quick, but weak Healing charms.

Footsteps were heard. He could bet that _Albus Dumbledore_ were one of the people … Turning around the corner, he saw four people walking towards them, quickly. Three professors and a worried school nurse. Professors Dippet, Dumbledore, and McGonagall and Madam Belle.

"Oh, my," said Madam Belle. "We have to take her to the Hospital Wing, Headmaster."

Dippet nodded, levitated the girl, and looked at the drops of blood. He squinted his eyes. Two trunks.

"I presume those belong to this young lady," said Headmaster Dippet, nodding at the two trunks.

McGonagall scourgified the small puddle of blood before she levitated the trunks. "I certainly hope so," said McGonagall.

"Now is not the time!" snapped Madam Belle, impatiently. "Hope later! Right now; Hospital Wing!"

"Yes, of course," said the slightly bald wizard. He turned to the Head Boy. "Thank you, Mr Riddle."

The Head Boy nodded curtly at the older wizard. He turned to leave, sneering at Dumbledore when he passed his Transfiguration professor.

"Who do you think she is, Albus?" questioned McGonagall, curiously.

Dumbledore looked up at the floating girl. "I don't know, Minerva, I don't know," said Dumbledore, calmly. "We'll find out when she awakes."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Ah, shit,_ thought Hermione, slowly waking up. _Ow! I'm … hurt … ?_ She opened her eyes slowly and saw the room that she's in; shit. Something tells her that she's not in the Girls' Dormitory in Gryffindor, anymore. _Then __**where**__ am I?_

Hermione sat up and looked around. She's in the Hospital Wing? Why is she in the _Hospital Wing?_

"Lay down, child," said a voice from behind her, calmly. "You've had quite an accident this morning, young lady." The voice sounded like a male's voice.

Hermione stiffened and turned around sharply. _Professor Dumbledore?!?!_ screamed Hermione, mentally._But he's dead! I think. Am __**I**__ dead?!_

Behind her, was Professor Albus Dumbledore, but it looks different, a bit. He looks … younger … fifty years younger to be exact.

"P-professor?! stuttered Hermione. "Ugh." She shook her head as a headache came on. "W-what's t-today's date?" She put her head in her heads.

Dumbledore didn't look bother when she asked the date. "Why, it's Thursday, September 21, 1944," announced Dumbledore, cheerfully. "Exactly two weeks since the school started."

Hermione felt a bit faint. _19-1944?_ thought Hermione, slowly as if her brain was registering the information. _**1944?!**_ She screamed.

"Albus?" came another voice, the different is that this voice is a female. It came from a nearby room and is coming closer. "Is she awake?" She came into the room, carrying a tray of vital potions. "My Goodness! She is awake! Albus! Why didn't you tell me?!" She scowled at Dumbledore.

Hermione shook her head. _Never thought he would be bossed by anyone else, but Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey,_ sniggered Hermione. She looked at the woman. _She's obviously the school's nurse for this time-line._

Unfortunately, the nurse thought she had a headache. She took a vital from a cart and held it out to Hermione to take.. "Go ahead and drink it, dear," smiled the brunette nurse. "It's a Anti-Headache Potion."

Hermione took her potion, gave it a small sniff, and drink its contents when she was satisfied that it was a Anti-Headache Potion. The headache slowly ebbed away. The potion sure works fast.

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Hermione, politely. "The potion sure works fast. And it wasn't his fault, Ma'am. He just answered one of my question."

"Oh, pish-posh!" waved the nurse. "He knows better. Don't worry, dear, it's not your fault." She gave Dumbledore a piercing look. "Now, I'm sure you need to talk to Dumbledore, I'll leave you two be, but I'll be back!" She gave him another look and walked off.

"Ma'am?" called Hermione. The nurse stopped, turned around, and looked at her. "May I have your name?"

The nurse nodded and smiled at her. "I'm Madam Belle, dear," said the dark-haired woman. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

The room was quiet for several minutes. "Now, who are you, child?" askedDumbledore, calmly and patiently. "What happened to you this morning?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Professor," said Hermione. "I was born on September 19, 1979. I'm from the future."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up to his hair-line as he stood there, shocked. Hermione don't know if she should laugh or congratulate herself on making Dumbledore shocked _and_ speechless for once.

"I-I s-see," said Dumbledore after clearing this throat. "Lemon Drops?" Hermione politely denied. "Is the future bad, Miss Granger?" She nodded, once. "I see. See me, later, Miss Granger. In my office."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Two hours later, Hermione found herself in Dumbledore's office and sitting on a chair. She sat on the chair, calmly, even with him looking at her critically.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, finally.

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "I'm a Muggleborn and was a Gryffindor," said Hermione. "My parents were teeth Healers. My best friends were Harry and Ron. I love Hogwarts, I love to learn, I love books and to read."

Dumbledore nodded. _**Bookworm**_ thought Dumbledore. _Mudblood. Another Miss Traynor … perhaps._

Dumbledore's brain worked overtime. "Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I assume you're in your Seventh Year at Hogwarts?" The young witch nodded. "I have to ask; will Grindelwald be defeated in the future?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," said Hermione. "In fact, he will be gone next year."

"I see," said Dumbledore, stroking his long silver beard. He did some quick thinking and sighed. "Miss Granger, you have no choice, but to attend school in this time." He looked at her gravely. "I'm afraid we would have to change your name and looks, for safety reason."

"I understand, sir," said Hermione, nervously. "She then asked a question that would soon change her life forever. "What do you have in mind?"

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "I have two vital potions here for you," said Dumbledore, bringing up two vital potions up to his desk. "One is a potion of … one of my _associates_' blood." He gestured to a light blue potion with a slight mixture of pink (light red).

Hermione could sense his disdain. _'Associate', right, I'm sure it is,_ thought Hermione.

"This potion will turn you into a Pure-Blood," said Dumbledore, seriously. "Permanently." He looked at Hermione, who was looking at the potion and was looking thoughtful. "The other potion changes your looks, only slightly and temporarily."

Hermione's eyes flashed, unnoticed by Dumbledore. "Who's blood is it?" asked Hermione, her stomach jumping and doing flip-flops. "What will happened?"

"The blood belongs to the Marlston-Wells," said Dumbledore. "Grace and Xavier Marlston-Wells. They had a daughter, who went into hiding as soon as she was born. She's dead now. She died a week later after her parents. Fortunately, no one knows this tiny information."

Hermione could've snorted, but she didn't. 'No one knows this tiny information' her arse. Of course people would've found out as wealthy as the Marlston-Wells' are. If she didn't know Dumbledore better, she would've believed him. It's too bad that she knows him well enough than to believe him. Her guess is that _he_ killed them. She could see that the older wizard is up to something … again.

"I see," said Hermione, slowly. "How and why did they die? What is the deceased baby's name?"

Dumbledore looked away from her. "Her name was Celeste Calista Marlston-Wells," answered Dumbledore, uncomfortably.

"Celeste Calista," repeated Hermione, testing the names out. "What a pretty name. Do you know why they died?"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "Grace and Xavier were hunted down and killed. The young one died of a Muggle flu."

Hermione noticed that he didn't say Celeste's name. _Probably feeling guilty,_ concluded Hermione. _Guilty of killing an innocent baby._

"How unfortunate," said Hermione, sadly. _And I hope that the family will forgive me,_ thought Hermione. "I accept." She quickly wondered why the Marlston-Wells and why not a poorer Pure-Blood family, but quickly pushed the thought away. She drank the potion in two large gulps. "Ugh." She made a face of disgust.

Hermione put the empty vital back down on the desk, picked up the other vital potion and drank it down. The change in the potion were immediate. Her hair was a shade or two lighter, she was also an inch or two taller, and her freckles on her face disappeared. She knew that the blood potion needs at least, four hours to go through her body and slowly changing her blood type … permanently.

Dumbledore smiled happily. "Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Now, _Miss Marlston-Wells_, you'll be sorted into your House tomorrow morning."

Hermione started. "Can't you just put me into Gryffindor?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Marlston-Wells," said Dumbledore. "Now, I should take you to see Professor Dippet now. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Ok," said Hermione, standing up. "Is he expecting us?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione stepped into Dippet's circular office and looked around the room. Whereas Dumbledore's offices (from both times and both rooms) were clean, full of books, and oddities, Dippet's office is slightly messy, full of books on one side, and full of Potions on the other side and he also has a few junks here and there.

Headmaster Armando Dippet cleared his throat. "Dear child," said Dippet. "Please, come in and take a seat!" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Make yourself at home! Don't be shy!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Armando Dippet, Headmater at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who are you, dear child?" He said, his voice still cheerful.

_Well, this is different,_ thought Hermione.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor Dippet," said Hermione, nodding once curtly. "I'm Celeste Marlston-Wells."

"_Marlston-Wells_?" repeated Dippet, dumbly. "Welcome Miss Marlston-Wells! Welcome to Hogwarts! No one had heard from you since seventeen years ago! The pleasure is all mine, I'm positive! What can I help you with today?"

Hermione just stared at the current Headmaster. _Is this guy serious?_ thought Hermione incredulously, still staring at the slightly bald wizard with a small sign of puzzlement.

Normally, any _other_ Headmaster or Headmistress _asked_ a bunch of questions when they see a stranger in their school – Muggle schools included – but not Armando Dippet! He act like a teenager! How in the world did he become Headmaster of Hogwarts? _Honestly!_

"Umm, yes," said Hermione. "It was my parents' wish that I attend Hogwarts when I'm seventeen."

"I see," said Dippet, slightly scratching his bald head. "What really concerns me, Miss Marlston-Wells, is that it seems you drop on our Head Boy today, from out-of-no-where."

Hermione flushed, lightly. "I apologize," said Hermione. "My parents' attorney made a Portkey for me." She explained. "Without warning me, he thrust it at me and the next thing I know, I was in the Hospital Wing." She saw Dumbledore, who was standing next to Dippet, nodding his approval at her. "I'm sorry, Headmaster Dippet, if I was more aware, I wouldn't dropped on the Head Boy. I'm so sorry."

Dippet waved off the apology. "Nonsense," said Dippet. "It's quite alright. No harm done." He smiled cheerfully. "I'm curious; who took care of you all these years?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "A sweet couple adopted me," said Hermione, her tone small. "Coincidentally, they're Squibs. As soon as I turned eleven, my attorney contacted me. One of my parents' wishes, they want me to have private tutors until I turn seventeen. They even picked some for me already."

Both wizards nodded, but for completely different reasons. Both were impressed, but for different reasons. Dippet's impressed that Grace and Xavier Marlston-Wells could be so thorough – and they're dead. Dumbledore's impressed that Hermione could lie and make up/think so quickly. Impressive.

"Thorough, aren't they?" asked Dippet. "Your parents." The brunette nodded, proudly. "Well, everything's in order and perfect here! I don't – Albus, your next class is in five minutes!"

Dumbledore frowned a bit before it disappear. "Ah, of course," said Dumbledore, not really wanting to leave. "How could I forget?" He looked at Hermione before walking towards the door. "Good bye, Armando. Miss Marlston-Wells. I'll see you in class." He opened the door and left, closing it quietly behind him. He narrowed his eyes. "She have to stay away from the Head Boy." He stated to himself out-loud.

He could feel – _sense_ her power and it's _powerful!_ If she and _he_ team up; it won't be good. The whole world will end … or wouldn't end up in the way that _he_ (Dumbledore) and everyone else wanted. No, he couldn't let that happen. Those two _cannot_ be friends – or anything else _but_ regular classmates and/or enemies. He prefer them to be enemies above anything else. The idea is just catastrophe!

The young witch was a Gryffindor in her time. He is _positive_ that she'll be in Gryffindor, again. He's confident that she can't change that much of her seven years in Hogwarts in the future. Yes, things will go his ways, again. Just the way he liked it.

**— Back With Hermione & Dippet —**

"As I was saying, started Dippet as soon as the door closes. "I don't know what classes you want to take."

"Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," stated Hermione, counting her fingers. "All advance. Please."

"All advance?" repeated Dippet, impressed. "Impressive. No one else, but one student has the exact classes as you do. No one else, but even our own Head Girl, Miss Traynor. Quite impressive, Miss Marlston-Wells, quite impressive indeed. Lets hope you succeed." He smiled.

"Thank you, Headmaster," said Hermione. "Sir, when will I get Sorted? Right now?" She asked, hopefully.

"Oh no," said Dippet, shaking his head. "You'll be Sorted tomorrow morning in front of the whole school. It must be done. Don't be nervous."

"I guess … " said Hermione. "Alright. How will I learn and stay here without any of my things?" She asked, frowning. "I don't have anything with me when I was whisked here."

"Really?" asked Dippet. "How odd. Your trunks are here. They're under the bed that you were on. While it didn't arrive with you; it's still here."

"Really?" asked Hermione, her eyes lit up. She has quite a bit of money (Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, and Muggle money) in her trunks. "Thank Merlin!"

Dippet chuckled lightly. "Your trunks, Miss Marlston-Wells," started Dippet. "Cannot be opened by us. Why is that?"

"Oh, that is simple, sir," said Hermione, casually. "I cast a simple spell on them. It just means that my trunks are full." She lied. "My guardians keep on packing my things in them for me." She explained. "So I cast the spell. My trunks will close and look itself when it's full. Now, no one else can it, except me."

Dippet raised an eyebrow. "That is quite impressive," said Dippet. Hermione nodded her thanks. "Well, miss Marlston-Wells, there's still plenty of time left. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley to buy your books and supplies."

"Sure," said Hermione nodding. "Might as well get it over with."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** What do you think of Dippet? He's an idiot, isn't he? Is he really an idiot or is he just pretending? What do you think? Remember, this is a Dark Hermione fic. So **OOC** (Out of Character) and **AU** (Alternative Universe). This chapter is the first chapter, so it's not that bad. It will get worse. So if you're not old enough, please _leave_ or if you're unsure, read the warnings from above. Since this is a dark fic, this _will_ include rape and sex scenes. So no children/kids under seventeen or eighteen until you are of age in your country. Those of you who are young and won't listen (I know I didn't when I was a bit younger), don't complain, flame, or blah-blah-blah. Suck it up. I'm writing this story. If you don't like it, tough luck and leave. I did warn you. Two times, but you didn't listen/read. Who's fault is that? _Yours_.

This story _is_ a Ginny Weasley bashing story, _but_ since this story is also a Time Traveling story, her bashes won't come until Hermione is back in the future. :) So sorry about her bashing if you're looking forward to it. But there will be other characters bashings. Oh, yes, before I forget, Dumbledore will not appear to be the Good Guy. He _will_ be killed – later on. In _this_ story, _not_ in the sequels.

Again: **DARK HERMIONE FIC!** As in a_ Slytherin-like_ Hermione!

**I FORGOT TO MENTION; THIS STORY WON'T CONTINUED UNTIL MY OTHER TWO STORIES ARE COMPLETED. BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A BETA FOR THIS STORY, TELL ME **_**NOW**_** SO YOU CAN EDIT THIS CHAPTER!!**

Please read and review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your answers on the next updated chapter!. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer:** Come on! You already know the answer to this! Do I _have to_ write it … again? _Fine_. "If I say I own Harry Potter and the Potterverse, would you believe me? If no, you're smart. if yes, damn, you're _delusional_!" There ya go! Geesh.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Oh, that is simple, sir," said Hermione, casually. "I cast a simple spell on them. It just means that my trunks are full." She lied. "My guardians keep on packing my things in them for me." She explained. "So I cast the spell. My trunks will close and look itself when it's full. Now, no one else can it, except me."_

_Dippet raised an eyebrow. "That is quite impressive," said Dippet. Hermione nodded her thanks. "Well, miss Marlston-Wells, there's still plenty of time left. Do you want to go to Diagon Alley to buy your books and supplies."_

_"Sure," said Hermione nodding. "Might as well get it over with."_

**—This Time … —**

"Ugh," said Hermione, standing up, unsteadily. "I hate Portkeys."

Dippet made her a Portkey to the Leaky Cauldron. He gave her a list of supplies. She decided to buy everything on the list. A new time-(line) calls for new supplies! Along with books, _of course!_ First on the list; clothes – cloaks, robes, boots, hat, gloves, and belt! Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions it is!

At Madam Malkin, she only spent fifteen minutes in the shop. One and a half hour later, she ran out of money. She now, needed Potion supplies, books, cauldrons, and if possible; an update on her wand. Only nine more minutes until her Muggleborn blood change to a Pure-Blood, permanently. Eight minutes. Hermione sighed as she looked for a tall white building. Six minutes. She walked in and saw that every Goblins are busy with someone/some people. Four minutes. She sighed and lined up behind a few people. Three pair of couples, a wizard, and three witches later, it was her her turn. Zero minutes. Finally.

The Goblin grunted. "What do you want?" snapped the Goblin.

"I'm Celeste Calista Marlston-Wells," stated Hermione. "I'm – "

"Marlston-Wells, you say?" asked the Goblin in fake glee. He looked at her from under his long nose. "Marlston-Wells, you claim?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't _claim_, sir," said Hermione. "I am Celeste Marlston-Wells. Now … my vault?" She stated.

The Goblins lips spread into a sneer. "I'm sure you are," said the Goblin, nastily and sarcastically. "Very well, I shall allow you to enter the vault, like we all did for all those other countless girls, and they never returned. He smirked ugly.

Hermione stiffened. "Of course not," said Hermione. "They were obviously not a Marlston-Wells. I, however, am." She said with confidence.

The Goblin looked at Hermione carefully. "We shall see about that," said the Goblin, nastily.

He looked for something under the counter. He came up with a big black book and a beautiful gold quill. He put them on the counter, opening the book. At the right page, he looked at Hermione. He handed the book and quill to her.

"Sign there in order," said the Goblin. "Everyone who want to go down to the Marlston-Wells' vault must sign the book. It's protocol."

Hermione looked down at the book. The Goblin turned to page one hundred and six before giving the book to her. There's first and surnames, visitor(s), reason, date, time, signature, and visitor(s)' signature(s).

"Protocol?" repeated Hermione. She flipped to the first page of the book and read it quickly, but carefully.

_To whom it concern to,_

_By signing this book, you and anyone that is with you, have automatically have agreed, upon your death or deaths, all of your liquid assets, monetary, and everything else in your possessions will be forwarded to your will. In case of no such thing, your possessions will be split amongst your family. Again, if no such thing, your all of your liquid assets, monetary, and everything else in your possessions will go towards Gringotts._

_We thank you for your time,  
Gringotts Bank_

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "How … informative … " said Hermione, slowly.

She turned back to page one hundred and six. The last one that signed the book was … Porsha Parkinson. She was with this De-Angelo Anderson person. They were here three years and a month ago at 9:47**AM**. Their reason? '_The Marlston-Wells' Lost Heiress_'. _Honestly_.

_Figures that the Parkinsons are desperate enough to claim that one of them is a Marlston-Wells,_ thought Hermione, rolling her eyes. _Honestly. They're already rich and they want more. No wonder Pansy Parkinson is always drooling and following Draco Malfoy around like a randy whore … or a randy dog._

The Parkinsons are rich, yes, but no where near the Malfoy's assets and monetary. They're the fifth richest Wizarding family. And they always want more. All of their children were taught to wed a Malfoy or a Zabini, not many did. Why? The two oldest families have more taste than _that_. To the Parkinsons; nothing is wrong with their children. The Malfoy was the first richest family, but now, the Marlston-Wells held that title. As far as the Malfoy and Zabini families are concerned; they don't wed whores. You see how Pansy acted, sorry, but Malfoys and Zabinis won't wed whores. As far as the two families are concerned; the Parkinsons are their whores in Hogwarts. When the seven years are up, the Parkinsons are no longer needed. The Parkinsons must be mental if they thought that the Malfoy and Zabini families will wed one of their daughters or something. The richest Wizarding families are – and they're in order – the Marlston-Wells, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Lestranges, and the Parkinsons.

The one before Porsha Parkinson was Elena Sue … Weasley.

_One of Arthur and Molly's few aunts or something?_ thought Hermione. _Porsha Parkinson … Pansy Parkinson's Grandma?_

Elena Weasley was here with Lawrence Weasley, they were here seven years and four months ago at 4:11**PM**. The reasons were all the same before them; '_The Marlston-Wells' Lost Heiress_'.

Was the Weasleys so poor that one of them had to pretend to be the Marlston-Wells' lost Heiress? Crap. Why is she feeling bad – _guilty_ – about this? It wasn't her fault! Ah, shit! She's feeling bad _and_ guilty! What a bad combination.

She signed up. The first column; Celeste Calista Marlston-Wells. The second column; None. The third column; '_The __**REAL**__ Marlston-Wells' Lost Heiress_'. The fourth column; Thursday, September 21st, 1944. The fifth column; 5:01**PM**. Then in the next column, she signed her faith-slash-life with her signature.

The Goblin took back the book and quill. "Follow me," said the Goblin, importantly.

The two left the main lobby and another Goblin took his place.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Vault 689 752," announced the Goblin, picking up a lamp from the cart.

They walked forward closer to the heavy-looking door. The light from the lamp shone forward; next to the black door was the vault's number in tall silver plates; '**689 752**'. Also, above the door was large and huge gold plates with '**MARLSTON-WELLS**' on them..

"The dragon need your blood," said the Goblin, smirking. He held out a small, but sharp dagger and pointed at something on their left.

Hermione looked where he was pointing. It was a shiny onyx statue dragon's head with its mouth open and silver tongue (sticking) out. Or at least, it looks like a statue dragon. She looked back at the Goblin, he as standing far away from her. She took out her wand and made a small cute on her wrist with a weak Cutting Spell.

Drops of blood dropped on the dragon's tongue. Five drops later, she healed her wrist. A good ten seconds later, the dragon's head turned red and it began to shake. Hermione stepped backwards a few steps. The black door open nosily with creaks. An audible flapping of wings and roar were heard. Steadily, the flapping grew closer and closer. A large form flew past them – a dragon!

"**IN!**" shouted the Goblin, loudly as the two broke into runs. "We're safe now." He head the way through the narrow, small, and dusty passageway. "We're here … Lady Marlston-Wells."

Hermione looked in front of her. Another door. This door is a deep and dark mahogany with pictures of a huge dragon and a long snake. The door's boarders are small dragons and small snakes. The small snakes' and dragon's eyes are deep and dark green. The huge dragon's eyes are bloody ruby red and the long snake's eyes are bright sapphire blue.

The Goblin pushed two blue eyes and the two red eyes. The door opened, revealing its contents to its guests/viewers. "Welcome to Vault 689 752, Lady Marlston-Wells," said the Goblin.

_Oh. My. God._ Thought Hermione, extremely shocked. She feel a bit faint. _I'm not going to faint._ She chanted over and over again in her mind.

Mountains and mountains of gold, silver, bronze, and other expensive and priceless ornaments and stuff/things are here. It looks so beautiful, shiny, expensive, and well, priceless. It just all looked … **WOW!!**

Hermione stood where she was, stunned. "H-how many G-G-Galleons are th-there?" asked Hermione shakily. "W-what i-is i-in h-h-here?"

The Goblin snapped his fingers and papers appeared in his hands. He looked through him quickly. "Lady Marlston-Wells" started the Goblin. "You have more than a hundred trillion in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Here is the completed list of what belongs to you and what do you have." He handed the long parchment to her.

Hermione thanks him before looking at the list, her heart beating wildly.

_Gringotts Bank  
__**Marlston-Wells**__' Vault 689 752  
Sept.21/1944_

_**Monetary & Possessions:**_

+ 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 in Galleons (**A/N:** Over a hundred trillion Galleons)  
+ 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 in Sickles  
+ 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 in Knuts

+ 100 000 000 in Jewelleries (**A/N:** Over a hundred million jewelleries)  
+ 100 000 000 000 000 in Ornaments (**A/N:** Over a hundred billion ornaments)  
+ 10 000 000 in (Priceless) Artifacts/Arts  
+ 30 000 in (Ancient) Clothes (**A/N:** Over thirty thousand clothes)  
+ 30 000 000 in (Family) Wands  
5 in (Priceless) Wands  
+ 10 000 000 000 000 000 000 in Books  
+ 900 000 in Potion Ingredients

_**Estates:**_

~ 10 Houses in England, London  
~ 15 Houses in France  
~ 13 Houses in U.S  
~ 16 Houses in Europe  
~ 11 Houses in China  
~ 9 Houses in Vietnam  
~ 6 Manors in Japan  
~ 20 Manors in Canada  
~ 5 Manors in New York  
~ 3 Houses in New York

Hermione felt faint. She didn't read all of them. Less than half to be exact for both lists. How did the Marlston-Wells save up/have so much money and things?? The Marlston-Wells are _obviously_ richer than the Malfoys, but _Merlin!!!_

Hermione felt ill. "Are you certain this is the correct amount?" asked Hermione. "Are you positive?"

The Goblin raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Lady Marlston-Wells," said the Goblin, amused. "This is indeed the correct amount." The parchments disappeared as another one appeared in his hand. "This vault wasn't open for seventeen years." A dark red and black bag appeared. "Take whatever you wish, Lady Marlston-Wells and I'll record it down." He gave the bag to her.

Hermione took the bag, hesitantly. "Thank you," said Hermione.

_I'm sorry, Ms and Mr Marlston-Wells,_ thought Hermione, guiltily, sadly, and sincerely. _I will pay you back … in the nearby future._

Hermione _accio'd_ a fair amount of money into the bag before walking around the room, looking around. She noted that the vault has more room. There's doors, all linking to the main vault, which is the room that she and the Goblin are in now. Some of the doors are open, others are closed.

"How many vaults are here?" asked Hermione, putting small things in the bag, including three books; they were shrank before she put them in the bag.

"Exactly a hundred and sixty-two smaller vaults are connected to this one," said the Goblin.

"Hm," said Hermione, thinking. "Ok, that's it. I'm done here."

"Excellent," said the Goblin.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione went to the '_Apothecary_' and bought the potion ingredients for Seventh Year. She also bought some other ingredients … for personal reasons. The four most important ingredients she bought were Unicorn Hair, Unicorn Blood, Unicorn Tail-Hair, and Wolfsbane.

"What are you brewing, young lady?" asked the store's manager in his oily voice. "Do you know how to use the Unicorn Blood? It could be very dangerous if you use too many." He finished wrapping the ingredients and proceeded to put them in bags, carefully. "More than 1000 mL of Unicorn Blood." He put the bottle full of Unicorn Blood in the bag as he shook his head. "Strong and powerful, yet dangerous, that Unicorn Blood." He gave the bag to Hermione. "You never bought anything here, but your school ingredients. Be careful." He warned.

Hermione leveled the man with a look before leaving for '_Potage Cauldron_'. She needs four different cauldrons for school! Bass, Collapsible, Copper, and Self-Stirring Cauldrons. Heck, she even bought a Silver Cauldron. She shrunk all of her bags and put them in her pockets. Next, she went into '_Flourish and Blotts_', her favourite shop of all times!

Hermione bought the school books, paid for them, shrunk them, and placed them inside her pockets before browsing the book store. She bought books she hadn't read yet. She was slightly picky. She bought as much books on Defense Against the Dark Arts as she can. She bought two really good books that's about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She paid for all her books with a grin on her face – she just loves to read and learn!

_I should buy candies and sweets,_ thought Hermione, on her way to a sweet shop, which in the future will be replaced by a joke shop in Diagon Alley.

She stopped at '_Sugarplum's Magical Sweets Shop_' and went in, and was bombard with sweets of all colors and sizes. She read about this shop; it as the best sweets! It was here for thirty years until it moved to Hogsmeade for bigger space and it changed its name to '_Honeydukes_'.

There's so many to choose from! This candy/sweets shop Heaven! If she was someone else, she would've drooled. Growing up with her parents as Dentists, she wasn't allow to eat sweets or just not as much. Hmm. What sweets should she buy? Hm. She bought Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties. Well, only three Chocolate Frogs – she doesn't think she would want to eat as much of something that moves, jumps, and croaks. She loves Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pasties – yummy!!

The owner, Madam Sugarplum, looked at her suspiciously while she bagged the sweets. "How old are you, young lady?" asked Madam Sugarplum, conversationally. "Aren't you suppose to be in school? How come I've never seen you before?"

_Madam Sugarplum, a witch who loves children,_ thought Hermione, reciting the information they had in a book about the witch in front of her. _She's gentle and caring._

"I'm a late transfer student," replied Hermione smoothly. "I just arrived today, Headmaster Dippet gave me permission to get my school supplies before tomorrow."

Madam Sugarplum looked at her. "That would be three Galleons and six Sickles, dear," said Madam Sugarplum, placing the bag on the counter. She accepted the money. "Good luck at school, dear!"

She nodded her thanks at the witch, took the bag containing her sweets, and left. Five shops down from Madam Sugarplum's, was a joke shop. The only joke shop in Diagon Alley; '_Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_'. This shop, too, move to Hogsmeade and change its name to a simpler name, '_Zonko's Joke Shop_'.

When she's in Gryffindor, again, she might pay a small prank on her House mates and the Slytherins! It's the ways of Gryffindor. Gryffindors are loud, silly, and slightly immature. They always play pranks on each other … and the nasty, slimy, sneaky Slytherins a.k.a the Snakes.

Since she's not really a prank-and-cause-trouble kind-of person, she didn't buy a lot of pranks, just enough for the Slytherins and for some Gryffindors. Life will be good … hopefully. Hmph. She's missing something … She paid and left the joke shop. What is she missing?

_Of course!_ thought Hermione. _A pet!_ She thought excitedly, but then saddened by the thought of her beloved orange cat, Crookshanks. _I'll buy a pet, just not a cat. No cats … _

Hermione sighed as she looked for '_Eeylops Owl Emporium_'. It sells mostly owls, but it sometimes has other kind of pets/animals too. It's too bad Crookshanks wasn't born yet. Her Crookshanks was such a smart and pretty cat. Crookshanks was large and fluffy. He's so warm and cuddly. With him gone, how will she sleep at night. Her poor, poor, poor, _poor_ Crookshanks! How is he doing without her?

As soon as she found the shop and entered it, she heard light flapping of wings and hootings. As soon as she entered the shop, she was leveled with a pair of beautiful, exotic, and intelligent amber-gold eyes. Wow. She shook her head as she looked and walked around the shop, stopping at the animal that has that exotic amber-gold eyes a few times, which belongs to a beautiful, pure snow-white owl.

"May I help you with something?" asked a voice behind her.

Hermione turned around, sharply and was faced with a wizard. He has brown eyes and black hair with some grey hair. He wore dark orange cloak on with a matching color wizarding-pointed hat.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione, nodding curtly. "How much is this owl?" She asked, lightly stroking its head and feathers.

The wizard shook his head. "Oh, you surely don't want _this_ owl, do you?" asked the wizard, incredulously, pointing at the said owl, who tried to peck/bite him. "She's a menace! She's a mess! She doesn't like anyone!"

"I want her," said Hermione, flatly. "How much?"

The wizard sighed. "Two Galleons, six Sickles, and three Knuts," said the manager.

"That's it?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Well, ok. Can you please show me to the cages and food?" She raised an arm to the small own.

She climbed on eagerly, she seems like she want to get out of the place as quickly as possible.

The wizard gawked before shaking his head and leader them to the counter. On the same side of the counter was hundreds of cages and across from them are stands for owls' and animals' treats and stuff.

"Thank you," said Hermione as he left to go behind the counter. She turned her attention to the owl on her arm. "Which cage do you like?" She held her arm out. "It'll be your cage, so you pick."

The owl cocked her head to one side and hooted. She cocked her head to the other side, hooted again before flying towards a cage that she likes. Hermione followed her and looked up at the cage. it's a medium-sized gold cage with silver plates for the owl to drink and to eat off of. She cast a spell and took it down carefully. The owl flew back to Hermione and settled down on her shoulder.

For the next five minutes, the owl picked whatever she liked and Hermione pays for them. When finished, the owl was in her new cage safely, full of food and drink. The cage has a dark blue drape over it, covering the cage and the owl. It's time for the little owl to take a short nap.

Last shop; '_Ollivanders_'. She went inside and saw Mr Ollivander behind the counter. he looked up at her when she entered the shop.

"Mr Ollivander?" asked Hermione, approaching him. "I need you to look over my wand. It didn't work well for me when I first got it. It's slow and hesitate."

**— In The Year 1997 —**

On the same day, but different time and year, Harry and Ron woke up. Both felt better, especially Harry, and both remembered what happened yesterday. They got ready quietly and went downstairs. Harry don't know what to do; apologize to Hermione or stay mad at her. Ron don't know who to choose; Harry or Hermione.

Today is the start to a bad day. What is Hermione going to do? Both Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor Table. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were distant towards Harry. Lavender and Parvati gave them the Silent Treatment and glares.

"Lav, where's 'Mione?" asked Ron, swallowing his bacon, curiously.

Lavender and Parvati stiffened. "Gone," said the two girls, coldly.

"Gone?" repeated Harry, slowly. "What do you mean 'gone'? You mean she's gone to the Library, right? Or to class first, right?"

Lavender snapped at him. "No!" snapped Lavender in a hiss. "Sone's _gone!_ As in – disappear! Not here! Vanished! Left! Not in Hogwarts! Do you get it now?!?!" If Parvati wasn't holding her back, she would've slap The-Boy-Who-Lived – multiple times! "You, stupid, _stupid_ boy!" She hissed angrily.

"She was gone before we woke up," said Parvati, holding back her best friend still. "Her trunks and most of her stuff are gone."

Ron paled and shook his head in denial. "Sh-she don't leave … " said Ron, weakly.

"Well, she did!" snapped Parvati.

Lavender sighed and dropped her spoon on her plate. "I'm not that hungry after all," said Lavender, standing up.

"Same here," said Parvati, dropping her fork on her unfinished egss and sausages. She stood up and left the Great Hall with Lavender.

**— In The Past; 1944 —**

Mr Ollivander examined the wand carefully and he found nothing wrong with it. He placed the vine wood and dragon heartstring core on the counter and looked at Hermione directly in the eyes. She wondered if all Ollivanders has spooky silver eyes.

"This wand is very well done," commented Mr Ollivander.

_Of course, the wand was made by your son,_ thought Hermione. _Or you later on._

"The wand is in perfect working order," continued Mr Ollivander. "Nothing is wrong with it."

"It doesn't work perfectly for me though," protested Hermione. "Not anymore anyways."

'_"The wand chooses the witch, young lady."_'

She recalled the future Mr Ollivander's workds. "Is it possible that my wand is _rejecting_ me?" asked Hermione in a slightly panicky voice.

Mr Ollivander snapped out of his stupor. "It's a possibility," said Mr Ollivander, slowly. "I say, it's time for a new wand!" I can't let you wander off with no wand! Hold out your wand arm, miss."

Hermione did what she was told and held out her left arm. She felt like she was eleven-years-old again. Seven minutes later, Mr Ollivander gave her several wands to try, but it didn't work for her.

"Tricky customer, eh?" asked Mr Ollivander. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match for you." He disappeared from her view when he reappeared, he has a case of wand with him. He opened the case. "Try this one. A piece of every wood that I have and a rare and an unusual combination of Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather, Lion Hair, and Basilisk Scale. Thirteen and a half inches. Powerful, dangerous, unpredictable, and supple. It's best for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione took thw wand and felt light, warm wind surrounding her. She waved her wand and she made fireworks. Wow. She felt incredible! She felt like she take over the world! Not literally, of course, but still! Her first wand doesn't feel like this!

"Perfect!" cried Mr Ollivander. "Just perfect! How wonderful! That wand finally have a proper home and owner!

Deciding that she doesn't want to know, she paid eight Galleons for the wand before she left. She was hungry, she didn't eat for a whole day. However, she ordered a Butterbeer to go in the Leaky Cauldron. She made a Portkey and was automatically whisked off to Hogwarts, in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione went back to her bed, drew the white curtains, took out the bags our of her pockets and set them on her bed. She sorted all of her stuff; new and old – in her trunks. In-between her sorting, she ate some of her sweets and drink Butterbeer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I'm tired. You'll be meeting some younger Death Eaters in the next chapter. :) I think. And some other minor characters too. I think. :) :) Happy reading.

Please read and review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your answers on the next updated chapter!. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE CONCERNING ALL STORIES!! PLEASE READ!! I UNDERSTAND HOW ANNOYING TO HAVE AUTHOR'S NOTES; BELIEVE ME ON THAT! BUT IF YOU HELP ME, I UPDATE/UPLOAD CHAPTERS SOOOOOOOOOOONER!!!!!!!!!!!**

OMG! My Kingston Memory Stick (512MB) suddenly doesn't work anymore!! Does anyone know why? Can someone help me? This is what happened ...

Two days ago, it worked perfectly. Yesterday, I plug it in, and nothing happened. No dings to prove that it is plugged in. It doesn't show in (My) computer and it doesn't show in WordPad or anything! I tried it using my laptop and then computer, but it was the result. Nothing. All the chapters, some future stories, work and homework from school/work are in there!!

And I can't upload, update, or anything!! It suddenly stops working and I don't know why!!!

Both computer (Laptop and home computer) are Windows XP. If it helps; my laptop is an Acer. And I use my laptop for everything. I tried both. but nothing works!!

**HELP MEEEEEEE!**

I have like 7 chapters for this story (The Next Generation) ... and now it's all lost ... and I have to rewrite them ... my fingers hurt!! **HELP ME, PLEASE?????!!!!!!!!!**

Please don't make me rewrite my stories and chapters!!!** PLEASEEE!******


End file.
